Work of Art
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: On a whim, Brittany stops by one of the local tattoo shops to get some ink that truly expresses herself. What happens when her blue eyes meet the mocha eyes of Santana? Brittana AU, one-shot!


**Work of Art**

_Breathe in, breathe out…_

As Brittany stands outside on the sidewalk, trying to calm her nerves, she contemplates on whether she's ready to take this step or not.

"C'mon Britt… you've been waiting to do this forever," she says to herself. "It's time to man up!"

With one last boost of confidence, Brittany finally opens the door and walks into the tattoo shop that she had been standing in front of for the past 15 minutes. As she enters the shop, she takes in all of the amazing artwork plastered onto the walls until she is greeted by one of the employees.

"Welcome to Ink Me! How can I help you?" a fairly muscular and well-inked guy with a Mohawk says.

"I would like to get a tattoo!" Brittany says cheerfully, showing no signs of the nervousness she was feeling only seconds again.

"I figured that, Blondie…" he says sarcastically.

"My name is Brittany, actually…" the blonde replies in a less cheerful tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything," the Mohawk-haired man quickly apologizes, not wanting to upset a potential customer. "I'm Puck, by the way," he says, reaching his hand out towards Brittany.

"Apology accepted," Brittany responds, grasping his hand to shake.

"So, _Brittany_… what were you thinking about getting?"

"I wanted to…" Brittany starts, but begins to trail off. It seems as if something behind Puck has caught the blonde's attention.

As Puck turns around to follow Brittany's line of sight, the corners of his mouth quickly turn into a smirk as his eyes land on his best friend and partner-in-crime, who was currently bending over to pick something up off of the ground.

"Well then… it seems like I'm no longer needed here," he states smugly, breaking Brittany away from her thoughts.

"Huh?" the blonde finally replies. "What did you say?"

"Nothing important," Puck states as he cocks his head to the side. "Hey San… could you come up here for a sec?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Brittany's eyes instantly become wide as she notices the object of her blatant leering approaching her. As the woman gets closer, Brittany can't help be mesmerized by her beauty once she's able to see her features much more clearly. Between her caramel-colored skin, raven-colored hair, and her plump lips, Brittany thought that she just might pass out. And if that wasn't enough, the Latina also had ample breasts, just ready to pop out of her black halter top, and an ass that looked amazing in the super-tight skinny jeans she was sporting. Brittany was so enthralled by this woman that she lost the gift of speech momentarily.

"What's up, Puck?" the mysterious woman says.

"Santana, meet Brittany…" he says, nodding his head towards the stunned blonde. "She's looking to get some ink done. And by the looks of it… you'll be the one to _pop_ her cherry," Puck ends with a wink before heading towards the back of the shop.

"You'll have to excuse my partner here..." Santana says while shaking her head at her friend's words. "He's just being..." she trails off, trying to find the appropriate word to describe her lifelong friend.

As Santana turns to fully face Brittany, her breath hitches in her throat and she loses all of the air inside her lungs once she has a clear view of the blonde beauty before her. Luckily for her though, Brittany didn't seem to catch on to the Latina's behavior, seeing that she was stuck in a trance after hearing the sexy rasp of Santana's voice.

"_Santana_..." Brittany says to herself. It was nice to finally have a name to go with the mysterious woman she had been ogling for the past few minutes.

"_Anyways_, what kind of tattoo were you thinking about getting?" Santana asks once she regains her normal brain functions back.

Sensing that Santana was talking to her since Puck had left, Brittany finally broke out of her stupor.

"B-butterflies... lots of butterflies," the blonde stutters out.

A small smile graces Santana's lips as she basks in the adorableness of the woman in front of her.

"Okay, I think I can handle that," Santana replies playfully. "How big were you thinking and where do you want it at?"

"I was thinking all sizes along my side," Brittany says in her normal voice, pointing to the left side of her stomach as she lifts her shirt up.

"_Fuck me running_," Santana accidentally lets slip out of her mouth as she takes in the sight of Brittany's wonderfully chiseled abs. What she doesn't notice is the smirk that appears on Brittany's face before quickly disappearing.

Santana hesitantly takes a step forward and raises her hand. She then reaches out to make contact with the area that Brittany was referring to. As she softly runs her fingers along the blonde's side to check for any moles or possible scars, all Santana can think to herself is that this girl is _the_ definition of perfection.

"Okay... um..." the Latina begins to stumble over her words. "Why don't you take a seat and let me sketch something up for you, yeah?"

"Sure!" Brittany says happily while taking a seat on the couch near the front door. She's thankful to have a little bit of time away from the Latina who had unknowingly left goosebumps all over the blonde's body, just from a simple touch.

* * *

As Santana makes her way towards the back of the shop to draw a sketch for Brittany, she takes a seat at her desk and tries to intake as much air as possible to calm her nerves. Santana was no stranger to being constantly surrounded by highly attractive females on a regular basis, but there was just something about Brittany that almost unraveled the Latina completely.

Maybe because this wasn't the first time that Santana's mocha eyes had met those ocean blues belonging to Brittany. It was a few years ago when this chance encounter happened, but that's a story for another time. However, as soon as their eyes connected again for the first time in years, the Latina could feel that sense of familiarity mixed with curiosity as to exactly whom this blonde bombshell was.

"Dude, that chick is crazy hot," Puck says as he approaches Santana, effectively breaking her away from her thoughts. "What kinda tat does she want?"

"Butterflies…" Santana replies, "all along her side."

"Sounds like you're gonna be getting up close and personal with Blondie," Puck responds. "Make sure you stay professional… this is a place of business!" he says in a very authoritative tone.

For a moment, Santana's eyes widen as she looks generally concerned about whether or not her integrity could be comprised due to close proximity she's about to be in with Brittany. Puck then eases her mind once he can no longer hold in his straight face while his laughter emits throughout the shop.

"Oh my gosh, San… if only you could've seen the look on your face just now," he states in between laughs. "Seriously though, are you gonna be okay to handle this one?"

"Yeah, of course… you asshole," she retorts back playfully. She wasn't really mad at Puck… that's just the way they talked to each other. They were practically brother and sister.

"Alrighty then, I'll leave you to it," Puck states. "I'll keep the wet towels and pillows handy, just in case you feel the need to pass out during Blondie's tattoo."

"I hate you," Santana says while narrowing her eyes at the Mohawk-haired boy.

"Yep… love you too, San!" he replies before going to his work station to prep for his next client.

Once she doesn't have Puck cracking jokes and giving her a hard time, Santana begins to draw an array of butterflies, ranging in different sizes and colors. After she's satisfied with her rough sketch, she heads back to the front of the shop to show Brittany her vision for her tattoo.

"Alright, here's what I came up with," Santana says while handing Brittany the sketch. "Whataya think?"

"Holy crap… that's freakin' awesome!" Brittany states excitedly. "You can really do this? I mean… you can seriously make it look like this?!"

"Yeah, pretty much…" Santana replies casually.

"Sweet! When can we get started?" Brittany rushes out, no longer able to contain her excitement.

"Whoa there… I need you to take a couple of deep breaths for me," the Latina says. Once Brittany stops bouncing up and down in the spot that she was standing, Santana continues. "First off, there are a few things we have to discuss, such as price, length of time, and most importantly… are you 18?"

Brittany scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm kidding," Santana says jokingly. "Actually, I'm not but _clearly_ you're old enough to get a tattoo. We have to ask that though, you know, for _legal_ reasons," she says with air quotes.

"Oh, okay…" Brittany responds as her face relaxes a little. "I'm 26, so age isn't an issue. I figured that this was gonna cost me a few hundred bucks, so money isn't an issue. I would really like to get it done today, if that's possible," Brittany's blue eyes silently plead out to Santana.

"_Well…_" Santana draws out, leaving the blonde in suspense. "This size of a tattoo can take anywhere from 5-6 hours, maybe longer depending on your level of tolerance to pain. I don't have any more appointments today, so we could start now if ya like…"

"Let's do it!" Brittany instantly responds.

"Alrighty! If I can just get your driver's license and get you to sign this waiver form, then we can get started," Santana states.

* * *

After completing the necessary paperwork, Santana ushers Brittany towards the back of the shop to her work station so they can begin the long journey ahead of them.

"So, Brittany… I know that Puck was kind of joking earlier, but is this really your first tattoo?" Santana ponders as she begins to gently glide a razor up and down the blonde's side, making sure not to leave any fine hairs behind.

"Yep… I've been wanting to get one for a while," Brittany starts off but then stops. It seems like she has more to say on the subject, but Santana decides not to push her.

"Well, I'm glad I could be your first," Santana says sincerely as she wipes Brittany's side with a paper towel to sanitize the area she's about to work on.

"Yeah, me too…" Brittany says cheekily.

After Santana puts the stencil on Brittany's body, the blonde looks at it in the mirror to make sure the placement is correct. Once she gives the greenlight to the Latina, Brittany takes her position on the chair so that they can begin.

"Just so you have an idea of how this is gonna work, let me walk you through it," Santana starts off. "First, I'm gonna outline all of the butterflies from your bra line and down to your midsection. After that, I'll use a shading needle to add in the color."

"It's gonna be _really_ colorful, right San?" Brittany questions. Santana smiles at the cute nickname she had just been given by the blonde that she's known for all of 30 minutes.

"Britt… it's gonna be so colorful that it'll look like a rainbow threw up on it," the Latina responds. This seems to be an acceptable answer based on the mega-watt smile that is plastered onto Brittany's face. "I'm not gonna lie though… it's gonna hurt like a bitch, especially when I go over your ribs," Santana continues.

"What if it hurts too much?" Brittany asks.

"Then we can stop and let you re-cooperate," Santana replies. "Or you can just talk to me to try and keep your mind off of the pain."

"I like that idea," the blonde states. "Since we're gonna be in close quarters for the rest of the day, I think it'll be good for us to get to know each other a little better."

"I'm down with that," Santana responds a little too quickly and excitedly. "I guess we should get started then."

With a small smile and a nod from Brittany, Santana presses the pedal to activate her instrument to make the first permanent line on the blonde's body.

"How did that feel?" Santana questions, trying to get a gauge on Brittany's tolerance level.

"It wasn't too bad," the blonde responds. "It's just very irritating… it's almost as if someone is just scrapping your skin with a lead pencil."

"Yeah, it's not the most pleasant feeling in the world…" Santana begins, "but the end result is well worth it, at least in my opinion."

"I trust you," Brittany says while giving Santana the go-ahead to continue.

* * *

As the first couple of hours pass by, the girls have fallen into a casual conversation about various topics. From the way their conversation flowed so easily and effortlessly, it would be fairly difficult for a random bystander to tell that the two were complete strangers when the day started out. The way Brittany and Santana talked to each other, one could easily think that the 2 girls were best friends that have known each other their whole lives.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. However, at the rate that the girls were currently going, it had potential to be an actual possibility.

"So… what's the story with you and Puck, if you don't mind me asking?" Brittany says hesitantly. Santana lightly chuckles to herself.

"I don't mind…" Santana starts off. "Puck and I have been friends since grade school. Growing up, we got picked on a lot because we were part of the artsy crowd. We looked out for each other and have been best friends ever since."

"So, you guys aren't like a couple?"

"What?!" the Latina blurts out as laughter emits throughout the room. Santana ceases in all movement so that she doesn't accidentally screw up Brittany's tattoo.

"Hey… what did I miss?" Puck says as he appears from around the corner.

"I was just wondering if you two were _together_…" the blonde says as she turns around to face him. Judging by the laughter that he's trying to suppress, Brittany figures that maybe her question might have been a little presumptuous and silly.

"I love Santana to death, but no… we are most definitely not a couple," Puck responds. "We get asked that a lot. Don't get me wrong… San's totally hot and an awesome chick, but I'm not really her type."

"So… what _is_ her type?" Brittany curiously asks.

Santana just slightly moves her head back and forth between the 2, listening as they have a conversation about her as if she's not even in the same room. What did get her attention is Brittany's interest in her love life, making Santana listen more intently to every word coming out of the blonde's kissable pink lips.

"Let's just say that I'm missing _two_ very important aspects," Puck states while lifting his hands up to grab his chest.

The words that just left the Mohawk-haired boy's mouth takes a second for Santana to process. Once she does, the realization hits her like a ton of bricks as her eyes widen in horror. She doesn't even dare to look in Brittany's direction for fear of seeing her possible facial expression.

"What the fuck dude!" Santana says incredulously under her breath without blinking her eyes.

"And that's my cue to leave," Puck says while quickly moving away from the fuming Latina.

"I'm seriously gonna murder you," Santana says without a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Relax S… I'm just trying to help," Puck says nodding his head towards Brittany. Santana takes a quick peek at the blonde to see her sitting in the same spot, seemingly unaffected by the conversation that had been taking place. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine…" the Latina mumbles under her breath while turning around and making her way back to Brittany. "I'm sorry about him… sometimes he doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

"It's all good…" Brittany states. "Honestly, I feel kinda silly for thinking that you two were an item."

"It's okay, really. Like he said… that happens a lot. We're just business partners and best friends… that's it," Santana replies. "About what he said though… is that okay?" she asks hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Brittany wonders.

"I don't know… most strangers I meet get all weirded out when they find out that I'm gay," Santana responds. "I mean, if you'd rather have Puck finish you tat, I'd completely understand."

"Santana…" the blondes begins, gently grabbing her wrist, "… I'm not like most people. Besides, I think we've moved on past the strangers phase a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Santana lightly chuckles to herself. "Should we get back to it then?"

"Definitely," Brittany responds, resuming her position of lying down on the chair.

"I'll let you in on a little secret though…" Santana says while starting the tattoo machine back up, "even if I was straight, I wouldn't date Puck… he's a manwhore."

"I thought he was your best friend?" Brittany asks, slightly confused yet entertained at the same time.

"He is…" Santana answers. "Puck's a total sweetheart once you get passed the whole bad boy exterior… he's just not looking to settle down any time soon."

"Oh, I see…" the blonde says, readjusting her body to get use to the pain of the needle again. "I imagine that you have plenty of women running around here with broken hearts."

"Why do you say that?" Santana asks, feeling slightly offended.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it…" Brittany explains. "I just meant that you're like intoxicatingly gorgeous so it wouldn't surprise me if you had a line of women waiting for a chance with you."

A small smile sneaks its way onto Santana's lips as she takes in the compliment from the blonde.

"You'd be surprised… most women who wanna hook up with me just want to cuz they think I'm a badass since I have all of these tattoos," Santana states. "I mean, I get it… people look at me and probably think that I'm some thug who's uneducated. The truth is… I just love to draw. I'm very thankful that I get to have a job that allows me to do what I'm passionate about every single day. And to top it all off… I get to see my artwork come to life whenever I get to tattoo it onto a human canvas."

Brittany can't help but smile and feel even closer to this woman as she hears her talk about how passionate she is about her work. The blonde can definitely relate because it's the exact same way she feels about her job.

"And as far as my love life goes… I'm more of a one-woman-at-a-time kind of girl," Santana continues happily. "It's hard enough trying to date just one woman, especially with the added emotions and mood swings. Now, imagine trying to date multiple women… that's just too much estrogen and bitchyness that I'd rather not deal with," Santana over-exaggerates as her rant finally comes to an end.

"You're funny San," Brittany replies cheekily, enjoying the sound of the Latina's voice.

"Huh?" Santana says. "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to ramble on."

"I didn't mind… I found it rather cute and endearing," Brittany states honestly. Santana slightly begins to blush.

"Anyways… how bout you?" Santana states, desperately trying to move the conversation away from herself. "What do you do for a living?"

"I teach Special Education at the local high school," she responds with so much pride. "It's so rewarding getting to work with the kids that I do. A lot of people just count them off and treat them as second-class citizens just because they're a little different… I hate that."

"People are assholes," Santana states simply, stopping briefly to make eye contact with Brittany. They exchange a bashful smile.

"People treat me like that sometimes…" Brittany says solemnly. "You can only hear the word stupid so many times before you finally start to believe it."

"Who said you were stupid?" Santana ponders.

"Everyone I went to high school with," the blonde states. "And most recently, my boy… I mean, my _ex_-boyfriend."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Santana says a little too loudly, slightly startling the blonde. "Who is this jackass?"

"Someone I should've dumped a _long_ time ago… it's part of the reason why I'm here now," Brittany says lowly.

"We've been talking about random shit for the past few hours and I totally spaced on the story behind your tattoo," Santana says, shaking her head at herself. "I'm all ears now, that is, if you want to share it…"

"Well, basically… I wanted to get this tattoo a few years ago," Brittany starts off. "The main thing that stopped me was _him_."

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this story," Santana states.

"Probably not, but I'm gonna tell it anyways," Brittany replies with a small smile. "Around the time I was gonna get the tat, I had just started dating this guy. At the time, being with him felt like the best thing in the whole world cuz I finally met someone who got me and all of my weird quirks," Brittany continues. "Anyways, when I told him about the tattoo, he wasn't happy. He told me that girls with tattoos are trashy."

As Santana's blood begins to boil, she tries her best to ease her mind and focus on the work of art in front of her.

"That should've been the first clue, but at the time… being with him was more important than getting some silly tattoo," the blonde pauses momentarily as a somber look falls upon her face. "Flash forward to a few years later… things had been going _okay_ between us, but the spark I once felt for him when we first started dating had disappeared a long time ago."

"If you had been feeling that way, then why did you stay with him for so long," Santana inquires.

"Honestly… I was afraid to be alone," Brittany states sadly. "I thought if I let him go, I would never find anyone else that would love me and put up with all of my weirdness and flaws. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Santana immediately stops all movement and gently tugs on Brittany's chin to get the blonde to look at her.

"Brittany… you are _not_ pathetic," Santana states sternly. "Honestly, you are the most beautiful and interesting girl that I have ever met. I seriously doubt that you'll have any problems finding someone who loves you for you and all of the perceived flaws that you think that you have."

Brittany's eyes become glossy as she lets Santana's words sink in. Never has she had anyone be so blunt with her, yet caring at the same time. Even with Santana's glove-covered hand resting on her chin, the spark she felt was overwhelming.

"Anyways, I didn't mean to interrupt your story," the Latina states, removing her hand from Brittany's face. "You were saying?"

Once Brittany shakes herself out of the Santana stupor that she was in, she continues on.

"Well, a few weeks ago… I finally got the push that I needed," the blonde says. "I came home early from work one day and was very surprised to find _him_ in _our_ bed with _my_ best friend."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Santana exclaims, stopping the tattooing process once again. "That asshole was cheating on you Britt?!"

"Yep… and apparently it had been going on for quite some time, like almost half of our relationship," she responds. Santana's jaw nearly hits the floor. "That's where the _stupid_ comment came into play… apparently I was _too stupid_ not to realize that something was going on between them sooner."

"What happened after that?"

"I told him thank you for helping me make a decision that I had been too scared to make on my own," Brittany states. "I then told my _ex_-best friend that she was a sleezy hoe and that they both should probably go to the clinic to get checked out cuz there's no telling who else they may have been fucking," she continues. "After I packed up my most important shit, I told them that they deserved each other and threw up the deuces. I crashed with a friend of mine until I got a place on my own last week. And now… I'm here," Brittany says cheerfully.

"Wow… you really are something else," Santana says with an all-knowing smirk. "So the butterflies…"

"Represent my freedom…" Brittany finishes the Latina's thought.

* * *

After 6 long hours of talking and tattooing, Santana finally completes her masterpiece.

"Alrighty, Britt… take a look," she says, helping the blonde off of the chair and leading her towards the full-length mirror.

"Oh my God…" Brittany whispers while bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. As she takes in the colorful array of butterflies swarming down from her bra line to below her belly button, she can't help but gasp at the sight. "San… it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, but pretty damn close…" Santana replies, not even trying to hide the fact that she's openly flirting with the blonde now.

Brittany blushes as she looks away from the mirror, not knowing what to say in return.

"Let's get you wrapped up so you can get outta here," Santana continues. "It's past midnight and I'm sure you probably wanna go relax without someone poking you with a needle."

Both girls share a light chuckle as Santana applies ointment to Brittany's tattoo and covers it with saran wrap. She then hands her after-care instructions on how to help her tattoo heal properly before checking her out, giving the blonde a significant discount on the price. Santana received a nice size tip in return.

"Thank you so much Santana," Brittany says as she wraps her arms around Santana to give her a big hug.

"You're very welcome, Britt…" she replies back. "If you ever think about getting some more ink done, I hope that you'll come back and ask for me."

"Without a doubt," Brittany strategically whispers into Santana's ear.

As Santana feels the chills running down her body, she reluctantly releases her grip on Brittany.

"Get home safely and don't be a stranger," Santana states while walking Brittany to the front door.

"Wait, are you not leaving too?" Brittany inquires.

"No, not yet… I still have some cleaning up to do since I let Puck leave early," the Latina responds.

"Oh, okay… I guess I'll see you around then?" Brittany asks hopefully.

"I hope so," Santana states sincerely. "Goodnight, Brittany!"

"Goodnight, Santana…" she says as she exits the tattoo shop.

Santana take a deep breath and lets it out slowly before grabbing a broom to sweep up the shop with. As she begins to hum along to the music that had been faintly playing in the background, she hears the bell on the front door chime. Slapping her palm to her head for forgetting to lock the door after Brittany left, she reluctantly turns around.

"Sorry, but we're closed…" she begins to say, but stops once she realizes who it is.

"Well, that's a shame," Brittany playfully replies. Santana smiles at the returning blonde.

"Hey, did you forget something?" Santana wonders.

"You could say that…" Brittany says as she takes a step closer to the Latina. "I actually have a confession to make."

"Oh really?" Santana responds. "What would that be?"

"There's a reason why I came to this particular shop today, and it wasn't just to get a tattoo…" Brittany begins. "I came here because I _really_ wanted to meet you."

Santana scrunches her face up, feeling slightly confused yet very flattered.

"A few years ago when I was originally going to get this tattoo, I went to another shop not far from here to get an estimate and a sketch drawn up. I loved the sketch and would've gotten it right then, but I didn't get paid until the end of the week. I had every intention of coming back, but when my ex said what he did about looking trashy, I decided not to."

Santana nods her head while she listens intently.

"Anyways… when I was at that shop, it was where I saw you for the first time. I don't think you were a tattoo artist yet cuz everyone else had you running around the shop doing stuff for them," Brittany continues. "During all of the running around you were doing, you looked up at me once and I swear my breath hitched in my throat. Your eyes were so intense, yet so intriguing. I smiled at you and you smiled back briefly before leaving to run your next errand."

Santana looks down at the ground, not sure how to respond to this new information she had been given.

"A few weeks ago, I was walking by this shop and I saw you through the window. I couldn't believe that it was actually you, after all this time. I knew that I had to talk to you, I just had to build up enough courage," Brittany states. "I know that I probably sound like a huge creeper, but—"

Brittany's speech gets abruptly cut off by two caramel-colored hands grasping her face and pulling her forward. As soon as she feels the presence of Santana's full, luscious lips attached to hers, the blonde is quick to reciprocate her actions. Santana then drops the broom in her hand and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and brings her in closer, making sure not to bump into her newly tattooed side. The two share passionate kisses for the next several minutes, as if it was something so familiar and second-nature to them. As tongues come into contact and battle for dominance, both girls eventually pull apart when the necessity for air becomes apparent.

"Blue… eyes…" Santana pants out as she rests her forehead against Brittany's.

"Huh?" Brittany states, slightly befuddled.

"Blue eyes… that's the one thing that stuck in my mind the first time I saw you," Santana says a little less breathless. "I remember that day you came into the shop. I was doing my apprenticeship there, trying to learn all that I could from some of the best. But the moment our eyes met, I couldn't think of anything else."

Brittany smiles to herself, finally knowing that she wasn't the only one that felt something all those years ago.

"I remember smiling at you before I had to leave the shop to run an errand," Santana continues. "I was only away for like 5 minutes, but by the time I got back… you were gone. I remember telling Puck all about the girl with the blue eyes, thinking to myself that I would never get to see you again. And then out of nowhere, 7 hours ago… you walked into _my_ shop!"

"And you let me leave without asking for my number," Brittany says playfully.

"Yeah… I was kinda upset with myself on that one, but I was trying to remain professional," Santana replies.

"And what about now?" Brittany questions.

"Now…" the Latina says as she walks forward until Brittany's back hits the front door, "… we're closed!"

As Santana reaches down to lock the front down, Brittany surges forward and connects her lips back to where they belonged. As another heated make-out session ensues, Brittany briefly detaches her lips from Santana's.

"Do you need help cleaning up the shop?" Brittany asks, completely genuine.

"No… the shop can wait," Santana states, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. "I have a masterpiece right in front of me that needs my undivided attention." A large grin appears on Brittany's face as she and Santana lean in until their lips meet again.

That's the beautiful thing about art… you don't necessarily have to see it to feel it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I'm sorry that this isn't an update for **Recipe for Disaster**, but it's just a cool idea that came to me since I love tattoos _(and obviously __**Brittana**__)_ so much. I appreciate all of your guys' comments and favorites/follows and I'm trying really hard to think of ways to slightly expand that particular story since a lot of you have said that you're not quite ready for the story to end yet. I'm trying my best to be as creative as possible and have a couple of extra chapters without it being too drawn out. In the meantime, I will be working on an update for **You and Me** _(which will also be ending soon) _since it's been awhile. I'll try my best to have that for you guys by the end of the week. Again, I love you guys and hope that you enjoyed this little ditty.

-Kris

**Disclaimer:** I **DON'T** own Glee or any of its characters _(cuz if I did, last season would've been __**totally **__different!)_


End file.
